enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:OhmyGAHHH/Updates To My Nations
Yes, I am doing this too. You have read the title, so let’s get straight to the point of this blog post. Eastern States of Americaball: Recently, a lot of Mexican immigrants have been crossing the border with the ESA and since they have mostly adapted and speak English (mostly Chicano Accent), a big portion of them still speak Spanish, so the government is currently launching a program for both Mexican-American children and Mexican-American adults. Once the Mexican-Americans they reach the land that is part of the ESA, government authorities approach their houses/shelters and ask them a bunch of questions, the questions vary on what the answers to the questions were, meaning that: * They can learn full English in the span of just 9 months. ** They get to choose if they can learn in real life (through schools, for children of course) or from the Internet. *** When choosing the Internet option, they have 2 more additional options. **** They can learn from a government-based website called ”OpenEnglish ESA”, originally designed for Peruvian-Americans, it can also come in handy for all of the Native Spanish-speakers in the English countries, it is basically an online English school for both kids (OpenEnglish Kids exists) and adults. (Option for PC users) **** They can learn from an app called “Duolingo”, it gives the ability to easily learn English without the need of a tutor, it is considered a game used for learning SEVERAL languages that can be used by both kids and adults, without the need of a “Kids” app, but for children under the age of 6, there’s an app called “LingoKids”, both apps are owned by a company and not the ESA government, but it is encouraged to try it. *** When choosing the real life option, the families are told to send their children Spanish-based schools near their location, so they could learn English and continue life as a normal person but maintaining their native language. **** In addition to this, the ESA government is starting to build more Spanish schools in each state. If the Spanish-speaking families choose not to learn English, the government advices them to learn some important English words so they don’t feel isolated from the rest of the population, once again keep in mind it is optional to learn English. Iberiaball: The country is diverse, but can it be a lot more diverse? Exactly. Gay and Lesbian marriage is legalized across the country, Islam is now an official religion and Arabic (along with Galician) are an official language too. Iberia has a lot of extremely autonomous regions, especially Andalusia, Galicia and Basque country, but a certain autonomous region has been tried to be stripped away from them, and these are the Canary Islands, Morocco has decided to land disputes in the islands, with the Iron Kingdom recognizing them as Moroccan, so the Iberian government has sent a diplomatic insult to the Iron Kingdom claiming that “they’re supporting a colonialist while Spain originally had these islands before the Great Collapse in 2019”, the government has also considered to claim Ceuta as a response to Morocco, but most importantly: The construction of the “Madrid Tower” has begun, which is planned to be one of the biggest buildings in all of Europe, even the biggest, but only the future knows what’s planned for said tower. Kingdom of Peruball: After the rise of cartels in Ecuador, the Peruvian government is currently cracking down the cartels and sending the leaders and members to jail, everything is going great so far, but there’s something yet to be fixed: Poverty. It is a huge problem in the country, especially Bolivia, so that is why they are redesigning Bolivia and turning Sucre into Lima, Ecuador has been fixed and Bolivia is in the process of being fixed. Pollution is also a problem which has been fixed years ago, but some parts of Bolivia are still pretty polluted, especially the Lake Titicaca. Apart from Poverty, let’s talk about wealthiness, Lima is currently being turned into a very urban city, just like New York City in 2021. Lima is planned to become one of the Top 50 best cities of the world, due to its beauty (clean air and the mountains) and quick urbanization. Here’s another good new about Peru: They are gonna host the 2034 FIFA World Cup, celebrations across the country have occurred after the nomination, fireworks everywhere, shouts everywhere, happiness everywhere, it has been marked as a national holiday just like “Gol de Farfan”, which was the day Peru entered the Russia 2018 FIFA World Cup, it shook the whole nation when it happened, literally, a small earthquake was recorded during “Gol de Farfan”. 2034 is expected to be the best year for Peru. Macauball: The government has been very inactive after the Blockading from SoC, and overall there’s no threat anymore, so the government has announced that they are joining China once again, there’s really no difference, since Macau has been supporting the Socialist Chinese government after their founding and some maps even draw Macau as part of it. Koreaball: Protests against the Presidential Monarchy have been occurring since the dissolution of the Joseon Empire, it went from Absolute to a new type of Monarchy, and some people are not really happy with the monarch still in some type of charge, they wish to become a republic again. Yeah wait, that’s outdated news, the Emperor has announced that he will resign next year, so it is really a victory for the protestors, peace is now a thing again and the Emperor will be a Korean symbol after the resignation. (Jordan’s currently taking a poop, they will do something in a few months.) Category:Blog posts